A Cold Heart
by nlightnd
Summary: A young girl dreams of a certain silverhaired yokai with two stripes adorning each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. Is it coincidence that she comes back with Kagome to Feudal Japan? Why does he dream of her as well? SesshXoc..rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to InuYasha. That priviledge alone rests solely with its creator, Rumiko Takahashi. This is just my imagination at work. So...enjoy.

Note: This is AU with a Sesshomaru/Oc pairing with other characters putting in appearances. Also, this isn't manga based, as I haven't read it, nor is it based strictly on the anime. However, it may mention events or persons previously seen or heard in the anime. This story may contain language, violence and possibly a lemon...just depends on how far the story goes, and is received. :)

A Cold Heart

by: nlightnd

Several months now Kagome Higurashi had been keeping company with her cousin from America. Sana Higurashi possessing long, red hair and blue eyes and an athletic build hugged her cousin. Actually she was an adopted cousin. Sana's parents, whose father had been Kagome's brother had gone to a new place. Shortly after arriving, the couple discovered they couldn't have children of their own. Soon they came across a little orphaned girl with red hair and blue eyes in desperate need of parents. The wheels slowly turned forwards as they began adoption procedings.

Six months later, the little girl, renamed by her new parents, had become Sana Higurashi. Despite her obvious Caucasian heritage and her parent's Asian culture...everyone got along fine; not once was the difference mentioned by friends or family. Not once.

Sana, six years older than Kagome, listened as Kagome told her stories of her time in Feudal Japan. The only justified reason, Kagome told herself, is that one night her cousin had seen her talking to InuYasha under the tree to which he'd once been imprisoned. At first, Kagome tried denial. Didn't work. Finally breaking down, the now seventeen year old, Kagome spun tales of her many trips there; of the many friends she'd met along the way.

The once person, however, who'd captured the red-head's interest was none other than Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Sana couldn't tell Kagome that a certain demon had crept into her dreams with his haughty, taunting manner. Speaking with ice dripping tones and glaring at her through arrogant, yellow eyes; his white manteled fur dangling down and his long, silvery hair blowing in the wind; she never heard what he spoke. The wind always whipped it away, snatching it from her hearing. It probably wasn't nice, she assumed.

"Sana?"

Blinking her eyes rapidly, "Yes, Kagome? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wander off."

Dark eyes surveyed her face carefully; showing a slight hint of worry. "Are you okay? You really seemed gone for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine", she stated, "but my mind's been really occupied lately." Twisting a lock of hair around her fingers, what she wouldn't give to meet the someone in her dreams, she mused. It'd be something, of that she was certain.

"I understand. This 'occupying' thought wouldn't be about someone you've met recently, would it?"

"Could be...in a sense", she quickly added. Sana didn't want Kagome running around playing matchmaker again. Her last few attempts failed miserably. Probably because the guys weren't interesting enough, not like the ones in Kagome's stories.

A look of mischief crossed Kagome's face as she unfolded her legs out from under her slim body. Standing up, she tapped her index finger against her lips while in the middle of an idea.

"Yes, I think it'll work. We'll try it and see, although, I don't know if they'll be happy to see an additional person with me."

She kept muttering leaving Sana to wonder what the hell she's talking about.

"Kagome, you've lost me here. What are you talking about, and who are you talking about? A little info, please?"

Patiently waiting while her cousin explained, Sana, for once, had a good feeling about this instead of the usual lead rock sinking in her gut.

"Alright, Sana, here's what we're gonna do." Striding over to the window in her bedroom, Kagome gestured to the Bone Eater's Well hidden behind wooden doors. "I'll take you back with me! To the place I've been telling you about, and you can meet the people that I know as friends." Ticking off on her fingers the list of people, she started off with: InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and a few others for starters."

Taking a breath, Sana asked, "What about Sesshomaru?"

"What about him", she returned with a scowl.

"I just thought since you were talking about meeting the people you know...isn't he included?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Not really. Sesshomaru's not the kind of guy you wanna meet or take home to the family." Reprimanding herself for not disclosing his despise and supposed hatred of humans to her cousin, Kagome muttered, "He hates humans, despises us, which is all very strange as there's a human girl, very young that follows him around. Weirder yet, he allows it, and seems to protect her at every turn. We have yet to explain that one."

"We", she echoed.

Smiling, "Yes, my friends and I."

"Sana, go pack a couple sets of clothes and overnight needs. We're going camping!"

"We're going to Feudal Japan tonight! I'll show you everything you've been missing." Throwing up her index finger she said, "However, I must caution you about Miroku. He's a lecherous monk, just as described in my tales, and he will rub your butt and ask you to bear his children. Of course, Sango will be there to knock him out should he cause a problem."

Sana excitedly ran to her room, grabbed her backpack and started throwing things in the bag. Toothbrush, toothpaste and all the necessary items and a couple sets of clothes were pushed eagerly into her pack.

"Done!"

Triumphant, she headed to Kagome's room where Kagome had just finished packing herself. Looking up as her cousin entered the room, she asked, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The two girls ran down the stairs into the kitchen to hug and kiss everyone goodbye. Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Where are you going girls?"

"I'm taking Sana with me through the well; back to all my friends in the Feudal Era", answered Kagome.

Her mother smiled. "That's great dear." Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a couple of large bentos. "Here, good thing I made these then."

Sana and Kagome hugged her saying, "Thanks, Aunt!" and "Thanks, Mom!".

Each girl stuffed a bento box in her pack while Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter a first aid kit to accompany them should anything happen.

"You girls have fun and be careful", she cautioned.

Souta, concentrating on his cereal, barely looked up to say, "Don't do anything I wouldn't sis, cousin."

Kagome fired back, "Oh, don't worry, we will."

Hugging Grandpa; finishing the last of their goodbye's, they were out the door sprinting to the doors leading to the infamous well.

Excitement coursed through Sana. Her nerve endings seemed so alive, as did her body. Her skin tingled with anticipation. Maybe if she was lucky enough she'd get to meet Sesshomaru. If luck was in the least on her side, anyway.

"...and we're still searching for the remaining shards, but I don't think there's very many left to recover", Kagome stated.

Snapping from her thoughts, she said, "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, "You've got it bad, Sana."

"Got what bad?"

Flashing her a knowing look, "You're crushing on somebody! And I'm talking really deep like. So who is he?"

"No one important for now. Besides it's not one of those losers you hooked me up with!"

Indignant, she shouted, "Hey! I worked hard to get you with those losers!"

"Oh, so you wanted them to fail! Nice, Kagome." Shoving her hands in her blue jean pockets, she said, "You knew it wasn't them. It seems you were already aware of who I want. Don't you?"

Her dark eyes darting around uncomfortably, Kagome tried avoiding the subject. "Oh, look, there's the well! Let's get going."

Grabbing her cousin's arms, Sana asked her again, "You knew, didn't you? Don't lie, don't avoid it; just tell me the truth. I'm a big girl and I can handle it."

Head bowed to the ground, Kagome whispered, "Yes, I knew. I heard you calling his name while you slept. It wasn't just the one time, but many. Night after night I heard you call for him; his help. Although, I didn't understand why, and I still don't, I thought if I left it alone and tried to fix you up...that you'd eventually forget him."

Raising her head to meet Sana's eyes, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I apologize for what I did. It was wrong of me." Wiping her tears away Kagome explained, "It's just that I know how Sesshomaru is and I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Impulsively reaching forward, Sana enveloped Kagome in a hug; comforting her. "Ssh...it's alright. I know you only had my best interest at heart. No harm feelings...see?"

Releasing her, she smiled. "Now, if I'm not mistaken there's a well with another world on the other side waiting for us. Right?"

Kagome nodded. "Let's go."

Hurrying down the wooden steps; pausing at the entrance of the well, Kagome took hold of Sana's hand.

"This is the only way it'll work unless you possess Shikon shards, yourself."

Jumping into the well, both girls felt their stomachs dropping into their feet as they plummeted. All too soon, their descent slowed as they gently landed on soft soil.

"Did it work, Kagome?" Sana wasn't too sure as she'd never done anything like this before.

"Yes. This is what it looks like every time I come through." Pointing up towards the sky, she groaned, "Now all we have to do is climb."

Sana whistled. "Good thing I wore my tennis shoes then. Kagome, you didn't mention this would be like freakin' gym class; we'd actually have to do work like this."

Some time later, the girls climbed over the top and collapsed to the ground, breathless.

"It's been too long for you, hasn't it?"

Sana could tell by Kagome's heaving chest, she hadn't done this sort of climbing in a while; she was completely out of shape.

Resting for five minutes, Kagome jumped out stating she was ready for action. Groaning good naturedly, the red-head teased her saying she was a slave-driver. They walked for a brief distance before being greeted by several villagers who looked at Sana in shock. Apparently, her red hair caused a wave of apprehension to run through the small throng.

Sana looked around. Uneasy with their reaction, the second thought reaction flew through her mind.

One villager had the audacity to stroke her hair causing the red-haired girl to jump back into a defensive position; ready to attack the next person who dared touch her.

"Leave the child be."

A calm, peaceful voice rang out above their mutterings.

Moving aside to allow the speaker to pass, the crowd back up and away to let the older woman through. Bearing a patch over her right eye...she still appeared the same.

"Kaede!"

Kagome ran forwards hugging the older woman. "It's been so long! I've truly missed you!"

"Ye missed me, hmm?" Smiling Kaede hugged her back while saying wistfully, "And I've missed ye as well. Your visits have been too long apart, and sorely missed."

Placing a light kiss on the weathered cheek, she asked, "Is_ he _here?"

"Ye mean InuYasha? Not at the moment. He and the others had to leave to take care of a demon infestation at one of the local villages not too far from here. They'll be back soon. Or should I say _he'll _be back soon", she added with a small chuckle.

Kaede suggested they head back for some supper and catching up, which Kagome eagerly complied.

Sana, on the other hand, was staring out over the vast grass and forest. Someone's eyes were on her. She could feel it. A very distinct gaze sweeping over her; causing a chill to run down her spine. Turning to follow her cousin and the older miko, Sana's mind lingered on the one watching her. Soon, she prayed. Running to catch up with Kagome, she was soon drawn into an animated conversation as they headed back to the village; their voices and forms fading from sight.

Smirking with amusement, the shadow engulfed in trees, eyes twinkling with menace, a voice mused, "So she it the one. This will be rather interesting and fun, I see."

Walking from the protective canopy, the mysterious form walked towards the village, while the sun set precipitously heralding the oncoming night.

Kaede had given both girls a bowlful of her homemade stew, which they ate graciously. Afterwards, they talked for about two hours before the old priestess acknowledged her weariness.

Placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead, she whispered, "Ye'll never know how happy you've made this old woman when ye returned to this place. Thank you, Kagome." Glancing at Sana, she smiled, bowing her head towards the young girl. "And thank you for bringing her back."

The moon high in the sky, stars twinkling like diamonds, a warm, gentle breeze blowing; brought with it a sense of danger.

The fire had been doused. Kaede and Kagome slept peacefully, and deeply. Sana, however was plagued with dreams, nightmares. Dreams in which she was repeatedly saved by a handsome savior. One with silvery hair who turned her knees to jelly, and made her heart pound.

Shooting up from her pallet. She glanced around and everyone was still asleep. She felt this absurd pull to be out in the night. But why? She loved the night, of course, but there was this incessant tug, a call,perhaps to run free and enjoy its gifts.

Lifting the door covering, Sana ducked outside. She couldn't sleep, so in her restlessness, she might as well delve into her surroundings. But what she didn't know could literally kill her, as Kagome and Kaede both forgot to warn her about creatures of the night that roamed freely.

She'd wandered far when she happened on a couple of wolf demons, in wolf form, devouring their prey. Blood, and organs lay carelessly, thrown about, on the ground beside them.

Sana backed off slowly trying not to alert them to their presence, but apparently her tactic hadn't worked.

Lifting their noses to the wind, new prey, a new smell assaulted their senses. Turning to see a beautiful girl with red hair moving away slowly, they bolted towards her. They couldn't allow her to escape.

Running for her life, Sana didn't know where to go. She was lost, damn it! Why hadn't she paid more attention to where she'd been going and where she'd come from...why?

Suddenly cornered against a couple of trees, She prepared to fight hard for her life. Staring at the rapidly approaching shaggy bodies, her eyes widened as they changed shape in mid leap. Now there weren't two shaggy wolves coming, but two humans wearing typical wolves clothing. Did her eyes deceive her? Could they really do that?

The bigger of the two snarled, "Poor, little red lost in the woods. All alone with no one to help her. Maybe we should take you back with us, you know, show you what happens to little girls who get lost in our domain."

The second one chuckled and egged him on. "Get her, boss! Make her your love slave."

Giving her body a lascivious glance, he muttered thoughtfully, while rubbing his chin, "Maybe I should."

Sana, infuriated with his attitude, lashed out, kicking him in the stomach while yelling, "Go to hell! I'm no one's belonging!"

The second wolf demon struck her face as she was preoccupied with the first one.

In pain, she winced, knowing that her right cheek wouldn't look too great in the morning. Regardless, she hit back. One of her blows broke the second wolf's nose, blood running steadily down his face and throat, while another one hit him square where it really counted. He was down on his knees; howling from his injured pride.

All the while, Sana laughed at his pain. "Take that, you miserable bastard! Omph!"

Suddenly grabbed from behind, strongly corded arms held her tightly against a muscular, sweaty body.

A voice whispered in her ear, "I think I will take you for my own. All I have to do is mark you and no other will dare touch you."

"Care to wager on that?"

Another voice cut through the night wind to grace their ears with its beauty. Standing straight ahead of them and staring back at them was...Sesshomaru. The very man, or demon of her dreams. Uh-oh...there goes her heart pounding again.

He stood so proud, erect; yellow eyes observing the remaining conscious wolf through a haze of indifference. "I suggest you let the female creature go."

"Or what? What are you gonna do", he snarled, tightening his hold around her small neck; forcing her to struggle for air.

Eyes narrowed, he wielded Tokijin; moving so quickly his enemy's eyes couldn't follow, he cut the wolf on his back and forced him to relinquish his hold on the young female.

The wolf shoved her to the ground to allow him and Sesshomaru to finish their battle. Growling, he shape shifted back into his wolf form complete with elongated teeth and claws.

In one hand, the elegant, emotionless Sesshomaru held the famed sword that reeked of such evil that no one aside from the powerful, silver-haired yokai could control it; the other hand he called upon his Energy Whip to aid him, not that he'd need it. He just thought this creature needed a lesson in manners; therefore, he'd teach them to him.

Sana shrank back as she watched the horrendous fight. She silently cheered as the wolf was injured in several places, and once she gasped, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to her, thus giving the enemy the chance he needed.

Lunging forward, he bit deep into Sesshomaru's side, but he only seemed annoyed instead of hurt. Striking quickly with his sword, Sesshomaru plunged it down into the heart of his adversary; twisting the sword, pushed it deeper to insure the wolf was really dead.

Jerking Tokijin from the wolf's deceased body, he watched as the blood on the blade cracked, then vanished, small, red particles swallowed up by the wind. Satisfied, he re-sheathed Tokijin before heading over to the human girl.

Hearing footsteps, Sana glanced upwards. Her heart cheered at his appearance, and his triumph. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little fear at his intimidating stature, and expression.

Slowly rising, she whispered awe-struck, "I can't believe you're really here. _You're_ the one from my dreams!"

"It's difficult to conceive that a _human_ girl has occupied mine as well", he uttered disdainfully.

Offended, she asked him, her voice rising, "And just what's wrong with being human?"

"I don't like them."

"Bullshit! It's common knowledge that you allow a small, human girl, by the name of Rin to follow you everywhere, that you seem to indulge her. So what's the difference?"

At the mention of his young ward, Sesshomaru's yellow eyes turned their menace on her as he took hold of her wrist in his hand in a strong, vice-like grip. "It will be in your best interest to leave her alone and out of this conversation. She has no place in it."

His voice deadly, his eyes deadlier, he moved closer until they were mere inches apart. She whimpered at the crushing grip on her wrist. He still wouldn't let go and the pain almost made her pass out.

An idea striking her, without warning, she used her left arm to bring him closer, and she kissed him shyly, and then with more force until he released her wrists and pulled back. The taste of his lips teased her mind, and her heart whispered that it, no she, wanted more. Much, much more.

"How dare you, " he hissed.

"I dare anything. I had to do something! You were about to break my wrist, and I had to do something to make you let go. Mission accomplished", she added smugly. A little too smugly.

Turning swiftly on his heel, he began to walk away. He turned back as she shouted at him to wait. His body tight with anger, he snapped, "What, now?"

"Ummm, how do I get back?"

"You arrived here of your own accord, did you not? Then you can go back as you came."

Sesshomaru was angry. Not only angry, but infuriated, that a human girl would dare touch him, much less kiss him. But he was uncertain if he was more angry over her kissing him, or that she'd done it only as a means to an end.

"But please...Sesshomaru...I need help getting back."

"How do you know my name, human?"

"I have a name you know! It's Sana. And as for your name, I learned it from a friend."

Sana stood there, arms crossed; a pleading look on her face, eyes large and innocent. "I don't know how to get back. And I don't even know why I'm out here except I felt this indescribably urge to be out here, like someone, or something was calling for me, to me." Biting her lip, she said, "I know it sounds strange, but I was in a hurry to see what lured me out. Only I still haven't found it."

All traces of anger gone from his face, he smirked. "Oh,but I think you have." Gesturing to the girl, he said impatiently, "Come, Sana. This one time, I'll help you. I'll take you back to the village, but remember...this won't happen again."

She nodded, running to his towering form.

"Hold tight to me. I promise I'll not let you fall."

Wrapping her arms tightly around his thin waist, she held on for dear life as she felt them lift into the air. Snuggling closer into his warmth, she felt at home, truly at home, for a long time.

Sesshomaru ignored her actions; glancing down at her face as they moved through the night, he felt a small chip in the ice, a minute one, surrounding his hardened heart. "She must be the one", he whisperingly mused aloud.

All too soon, the duo arrived at the village. He set them down. Looking down at her, he shook his head to see she'd fallen asleep in his grasp. Willing himself into Kaede's hut, he placed her gently on the empty mat beside Kagome and left swiftly on the breeze that had carried him there.

Morning arrived bringing with it a beautiful day. Glancing over at her cousin's mat, she was surprised to see it empty. So Kagome and Kaede must be up already. I guess I'll join them, she thought.

Stretching, Sana wondered about last night, about meeting Sesshoumaru. Was it all a dream? Her body felt like it'd been asleep all night, with the peaceful rest she'd gotten, but something tapped at the back of her mind.

The dream had seemed so real. From the wolves chasing her to the moment where _he'd_ shown up rescuing her from becoming that thing's personal love toy. She could almost feel the warmth of his arms around her even now. So was it real? She believed so.

Standing to her feet, that's when she noticed it. So subtle, so light, it could barely be seen. Plucking it from her chest, she celebrated in her heart. An extremely long, silvery hair...had he left it to insure she'd remember him and his promise? Either way, she looked forward to seeing him again. She couldn't wait to see the two magenta stripes, that marked the fierce creature he was, or the beautiful, crescent moon that decorated his forehead, as if a warning unto itself.

Breathing deeply, she thought, "I hope I get to see you again soon, Sesshomaru."

She could've sworn she heard a dark, low chuckling echo her sentiment while saying, "Don't worry. You will."

Swiftly dressing she went out to find Kagome and Kaede. Stepping out in to the sun, she hugged her secret, oh so close, and headed towards her cousin, and the priestess, in the middle of a crowd who happened to be welcoming several back into the fold. She rushed forwards to greet the people who had dominated all of Kagome's tales.

She only wished she could be with the one that was rarely mentioned.

Sana felt those same eyes on her again as she moved. And it comforted her knowing he was close by. Maybe there was a chance after all, if he was still hanging around. Maybe, just maybe.

A/N: This was my first InuYasha fic...so please be gentle. I hope you enjoyed it, just lemme know and leave a little r/r. Thanx so much for reading:)


	2. Progression

A/N: I just realized that it's been over two freaking years since I've updated this story!! I'm so sorry my faithful readers! I'll strive to do my best to make it interesting and long enough to count for something. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so damned long to do this. All of you are awesome!!

Disclaimer: Can be found in chapter one. I get really cranky if I have to repeat this every chapter, so I don't.

There will be language- pretty much all of it coming from InuYasha, of course, and probably some violence and maybe some adult situations going on. We'll just see how everything develops. Now on with the story....

A Cold Heart

Chapter 2:

The mid-morning sun was shining brightly, the humidity stifling, and the sweltering heat was affecting Kagome, Sana, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Sango, Kagome and Sana decided to go swimming while Inuyasha and Miroku decided to rest in the shade. Kirara and Shippo ultimately decided to accompany the girls to the lake; the heat affecting them just as much as their human companions.

Kagome eyed her cousin cautiously. As they traversed the path to the lake she observed Sana carefully, biting her lip in thoughtful repose. She'd already discovered the truth behind the bruise that adorned her cheek. True, she wasn't happy about it and was worried that Sana had gone off on her own, and at night no less. She could've died had it not been for Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half brother. She wasn't thrilled about him showing up, either, but at least he saved her cousin from the hands of death. For that, she'd temporarily forget their antagonism and accept him, but only for Sana.

Deep in the cool water, all three women frolicked and splashed, gossiping all the while as they enjoyed a respite from the sun's unyielding heat. Kirara decided to lay on the bank under a large shade tree, while Shippo leaped right in and rotated to his back, arms behind his head and ankles crossed, floating carefree, as the young women laughed at his eagerness.

"Sango, has Miroku progressed as of yet?" Sana quickly stepped in the cool water, hiding her laughter as she watched Sango struggle to keep a straight face.

The reincarnated miko giggled as she thought of the perverted monk. She could remember the time he'd fondled her ass and asked her to bear his children. All she could do was laugh and tell him he was full of shit. That monk was something else! So was Sango.

The brunette, her hair pulled into a high bun, followed her friends swiftly into the water and giggled, "He "progresses" only as far as I allow-"

"Which isn't very far," Sana finished. "Right?" She replied with a mischievous wink.

Sana and Kagome could easily see the monk was frustrated and they thought it was funny. He deserved it for all the times he put Sango through hell, flirting endlessly with every beautiful woman that crossed his path.

Sango nodded her head before dunking under the water. She didn't feel quite right picking on Miroku. He had his faults, yet she loved him despite them. He'd helped her on numerous occasions and without complaint. And no matter the latest flirt of the day....he always came back to her. It was her name he whispered in the dark whether awake or asleep. She knew exactly who he was coming home to and that was all that mattered. Not that she didn't feel the center of her heart crumble whenever this occurred, but instinctively she knew she was still his top priority. His habit was just a little harder for him to break than originally thought.

Kagome glanced at her cousin. "Speaking of mysterious and deadly men...."

"Don't, Kagome," Sana groaned heavily.

Of all subjects her cousin had to broach, it just had to be the icy, yet mysteriously, sensual Lord of the West. Just thinking about him caused her to blood to heat, not to mention other parts of her body. One look from his cool, amber eyes sent her heart into fluttering palpitations. Sana didn't want to recall the vivid, sensual dreams that erupted to life; her dreams leaving nothing to the imagination, held tightly in a rather regal demon lord's grasp, heat flowing between their bodies.

'Back to real life, Sana,' the red head admonished, knowing that in reality Sesshoumaru would never select a mate that was beneath his station, beneath him.

Sana frowned as Kagome continued on her exasperating tangent.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared. "And why not? You need to see sense and reason! He's no good for you. In fact, he's evil incarnate, colder than an ice block, and did I mention he hates humans?" She cried out loudly. She'd told herself that she'd forgo the antagonism, yet she felt it was her duty to explain to Sana exactly how cold and evil Sesshoumaru could truly be.

"Yes, I believe you did, Kagome, but that doesn't change my feelings." Blue eyes misted as she recalled last night. "If he hated humans as much as you say, then why did he save me? If his heart was so darkened by hate- by prejudice- then why didn't he leave me to suffer, to parish? Why did he smile at me? Why didn't he just leave me to my fate and just watch me die?"

The worried brunette moved closer to Sana, as did Sango who'd finally resurfaced. "I don't have all the answers." Kagome sighed worriedly, her eyes saddened. "All I know is you're my cousin, and I want to protect you, even if that means I have to protect you from yourself; I will do it."

"Sana, I've known Sesshomaru for a while, and he's not the trustworthy kind. He's not the sort you want at your back. He's tried to kill InuYasha and the rest of us numerous times, but his main target is InuYasha."

Red hair glistening under the sunlight, water dripping from the wet strands, she snickered. "Hell, I don't blame him. I just met InuYasha and there are brief moments where I want to kill him, too."

"Not funny." Kagome narrowed her eyes sternly at her teasing cousin. She didn't find her cousin's statement humorous at all. Period. She didn't want to entertain the possibility that he could suddenly be torn from her life, never to return. Never to see his bright, amber eyes filled with a myriad of emotions, never to fill his strong arms hold her tight, never to kiss her senseless, and most of all...never again to tell her that he loves her...it was too painful to think on, much less imagine as a concrete reality.

A shiver flew down her spine and she glanced up at the bright, blue sky. Something was going to happen. Something she couldn't quite define as anything other than bad. She became tense again, all thoughts and feelings of relaxation gone.

Kagome sighed as Sango and Sana finished their conversation and the tajiya nodded towards the shore. "Guys, I think it's time to go," Sango called out.

Looking at the sky and judging the time from the sun's position, Kagome and Sana agreed. They all three meandered from the water and began drying off, wandering what the rest of their party was up to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha, resting on his back and hands behind his hand, smiled as he enjoyed the quietness, the cool breeze flowing through the trees and along the ground. One thing bothered him- the heat aside. This morning as he awoke, he smelt a faint presence. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear the scent belonged to his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. But what the hell would that ass be doing there? Obviously he meant no harm and passed through quickly, but InuYasha yearned to know his purpose for being in Kaede's hut, he wanted to know the reason behind his visit to the village. His thoughts were perplexing, yet he never alerted anyone else to his discovery. It didn't sit well with him that such a deadly being had been so close; it certainly wouldn't sit well with the rest of the party to know a demon had been in their midst while they were sleeping.

InuYasha swore he'd subject his half-brother to the questions plaguing his mind, his almost every waking thought since last night. One of the other thoughts constantly in his mind just happened to be a young brunette with a sharp tongue and miko powers.

He smirked at the man sitting beside him already knowing where his thoughts were.

"Can't help it, can you, monk?"

Miroku tried to play dumb. "To what are you referring, InuYasha?"

The hanyou chuckled darkly. "You lecher. You're imagining Sango naked, aren't you?" His eyes lit up with mirth over his companion's situation. Stupid monk would never learn his lesson. So in his opinion, Miroku deserved every punch that Sango bestowed.

The older man adamantly denied the accusation, swearing nothing but pure thoughts resided within his heart and mind.

Silver hair dancing in the wind, a crooked smile upon his lips, he said, "Bullshit." Flashing a knowing look at the monk, "You know she'd kick your supposedly devout, religious ass, right?"

"Let me guess....you'd enjoy watching, wouldn't you?"

InuYasha laughed, his amber eyes dancing with laughter. "You bet." A smirk tilted one corner of his mouth revealing a fang.

Dark eyes flashing, he sent the hanyou a scathing look. "Some friend you are," he teased.

"Anytime, Miroku, anytime." InuYasha replied before closing his eyes.

"So, InuYasha," the monk began, "how far have you gotten with Kagome?" Miroku knew that'd get a rise out of his friend. He deserved it, after all. After all the numerous teasing he'd endured from InuYasha, it was time for some payback.

Fired up, InuYasha yelled, "That's none of your damned business, Miroku! You know Kagome would kick your ass for asking. Are you a glutton for punishment? It's not enough to have Sango pissed at you, and now you're looking to add my girl to your list? Between the two of them you'd be unconscious for days," he finished.

The thought of having Kagome and Sango, both, angry at him was enough to retract all thoughts and questions mentioned in their conversation.

"Point taken. I think I'll meditate now."

InuYasha peeked through lowered lids and snickered quietly to himself. The monk had already assumed his relaxation position; legs folded Indian style with his hands resting palm up atop his knees. Once again, the hanyou laughed silently and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

XXXXXXXXX

"Interesting," muttered a voice, dark and filled with evil. Glancing over at a small girl with long silver hair, he smirked and a lock of long, ebony colored strands fell over his shoulder. "Kanna, show me this girl again," he ordered coldly. "She may possibly be the answer we've been searching for all this time." He chuckled darkly as the mirror proceeded to reveal his will.

Images replayed one after another: a red headed female rising from the Bone Eater's Well, meeting up with Kaede and the villagers, her going out on a midnight stroll; being attacked by wolf demons, and here came the best part.....the woman being rescued by none other than his nemesis, Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands.

"How sickeningly sweet." The hanyou found himself disgusted as images of his enemy and the red haired woman continued to play, showing the powerful taiyoukai returning her to Kaede's hut and placing her slumbering form on her mat before leaving swiftly, faint remnants of his presence remaining; none except a certain hanyou possessed the skills to detect said presence.

Naraku suspected a chink in Sesshoumaru's armor; more so, he believed that this young woman was the key to breaking it completely. Only time would tell. He sighed, dark eyes narrowing on the mirror that Kanna held between her dainty, pale hands. Oh, yes! He would observe more carefully, and when the time was right....he would take her for his own.

He could see the latent power within her. It just needed a minute prodding. She just needed a push to send her over the edge. "And so I shall," he said lowly, chuckling as another plan began to formulate in the shadowed confines of his twisted mind.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Once again, I apologize for taking so freaking long between updates. I sincerely didn't intend to take over two years to update. Anyway, for anyone still reading this....thank you! And if you have a moment...please leave me a line or two letting me know what you think. Have a great weekend all! :)


End file.
